Le Baiser Monochrome
by Jolly R
Summary: O-S Yaoi KxZ song-fic "monochrome no kiss" op de Kuroshitsuji . "Qui sommes-nous ? Deux êtres radicalment opposés. Un supérieur à l'autre... Et c'est pour cela que je te hais. Je te hais parce que je crois bien que je t'aime. Tu le sais et tu me blesse.


**titre : **Le Baiser Monochrome ~Nuit Blanche~ (POV Zero)

**auteure : **Votre Jolly-Roger-77 sur un délire de passage :D

**disclaimers : **Tout à notre Matsuri Hino... Même si... J'aimerais bien... Avoir un Kaname et un Zero sous la main de temps à autres :P Chanson au groupe SID et traduction trouvée sur Nautiljon :D Thank you so much~ !

**Rating :** T voir M... Non T.

**Prairing : **KanameXZero ;)

**note : **Voici un one-shoot dont l'idée est arrivée il y a quelques jours alors que je prenais ma douche... xD En fait, j'écoutais la chanson "_Monochrome no kiss_" (oui j'écoute de la musique en me lavant) en me passant les paroles en français dans la tête. Quand je suis arrivé aux mots : "_Après tout le temps passé dans cette chambre, plus rien ne peut me tromper_", j'ai eu une flash : Noir, blanc, chambre, amour, haine et mensonges.

Autrement dit : Une song-fic sur Kaname et Zero !

(bon... Au début j'avais pensé à TakumaXKaname mais... Je préfère l'autre couple et les paroles conviennent mieux :P)

**note 2 : **Don ce O-S est une song fic. La chanson est en japonais mais j'ai mis les paroles françaises pour éviter de "surcharger". La chanson est "_Monochrome no Kiss_" du groupe SID. C'est aussi l'opening du manga _Kuroshitsuji_.

**note 3 : **aux lecteurs de _My Dear Dairy_. Je n'ai que peu écrit cette semaine par manque de temps et autres problèmes (mal de tête par exemple). Et quand je ne suis pas vraiment bien, je n'aime pas écrire des choses mignones. Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai sorti ce chapitre et aussi un autre de _Pensées éphemères_. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chap 10 de _MdD_... Sans doute pas avant la fin du week-end. Désolée pour ceux qui l'attendaient impatiemment...

**note 4 : **Yaoi, death fic, insultes et allusions matures nombreuses. A vos risques et périls ;)

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_**Monochrome no Kiss ~ Le Baiser Monochrome....**_

(Pov Zero)

**_~Tel le noir et le blanc se heurtant, lors de notre monochrome rencontre~_**

Que s'est-il passé entre nous ce soir là ? Je le sais pourtant bien n'est-ce pas ?  
Je t'ai mordu... Lorsque tu m'a rendu ce baiser vampirique avant de me faire basculer à même le sol pour mieux profiter de mon corps...

** Je te hais.**

Tu es un sang-pur. Je suis le vampire de bas niveau. Et, en plus de cela, je suis un hunter.

** Je te hais.**

**~Cette cicatrice portant ma douleur ne cesse de me faire mal~**

Tu as joué avec ce qui restait de mon corps affaibli. Dans tes yeux, je voyais l'amour.

Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un mirage.

Tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

Tu t'es contenté de profiter de moi... Tu m'a promis les meilleures choses... Tout ces mots que tu m'a murmuré au creux de l'oreille...

Je te hais.

**~Durant l'automne sans couleur le vent commence enfin à souffler~**

C'était pourtant un jour comme tout les autres.  
Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je croise ton chemin ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je cède face à tes yeux ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je te suive ?

Pourquoi... Ais-je enfoncé mes crocs au plus profond de ta gorge de porcelaine ?

**~Et une main froide et calme me fait signe~**

Je n'ai pas pu résister face à toi. Même avec la plus grande volonté du monde je ne l'aurais pû.

Qui es-tu ?

Un être supérieur, un dieu... Mon dieu.

Tu m'as montré l'amour... Tu m'as montré des choses que nul n'a jamais pû me faire.

Tu m'as donné ce que j'ai toujours voulu... Et c'est pour cela que je te hais.

**~Je suis un morceau de glace rebelle... Voguant encore sur une eau déjà fondue~**

Je pensais être au fond du gouffre... Dans un des plus noirs désespoir, quand tu es arrivé ce soir là.

Tu étais le miracle que je n'osais plus espèrer.

Et, lorsque tu as commencé à retirer mes vêtements un à un, je ne t'ai pas repoussé... Je n'ai rien fait pour t'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

J'étais dans l'enfer et j'espèrais que tu m'aides à m'en sortir.

**~Tu me ramasses doucement et joue avec moi sur tes lèvres~**

Au final... Cette nuit-là... Aurais-je gagné quelque chose ?

Tu as imprimé ton étreinte dans ma peau, telle une brûlure. J'ai mal. Si mal...

Tu n'aura fait que me blesser.

Comme tous les monstres de ta race -notre race- tu es égoïste.

Tu as d'abord satisfait ton désir.  
Ensuite... Tu m'a jeté hors de ta chambre en me disant d'être discret en repartant.

Mais... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi.

**Je te hais.**

Je te hais parce que... _Je crois bien que je t'aime._

**~Mais malgré ça je chercherais toujours un seul et véritable amour~**

Je pensais aimer Yûki. Yûki, la fille qui m'a aidé à sourire, à revivre après la mort tragique de mes parents.

Mais... Je pensais encore l'aimer. Même pendant notre première nuit. C'est sans doute pour cela que je l'ai prise pour un viol.

Pour qu'il y ai une première, il faut bien qu'il y ai des suivantes.

Combien ? Je ne sais pas... Disons... Un certain nombre.  
**  
Je te hais.** Tu le sais et joue avec mes sentiments. _Parce que as deviné que je t'aime._

**  
~Tes yeux asséchés cherchent si loin à présent...~**

Tu ne vis que pour elle n'est-ce pas ? J'étais ainsi ton rival...

En tant qu'ennemi, tu as trouvé la plus cruelle des façons de me faire souffrir.

Jouer avec le coeur des gens...

... Avec leur corps....

... Avec leur âme...

Qui es-tu ?

J'ai la réponse :

**Tu n'es qu'un salaud.**

**~...Et si je le pouvais je te serrerais dans mes bras~**

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tu es moi.

Depuis cette soirée, tu es moi et je suis toi.

Nous ne sommes qu'un...

Enfin... C'est ce que j'ose encore me dire.

Je... Je veux te voir, te toucher... Embrasser tes lèvres de soie.

Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_ Et tu te joue de moi._

**  
~Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux rouges et orgueilleux trouvent enfin l'infini~**

Je te veux.

Je ne saurais décrire ce qui se passe dans mon coeur en ce moment précis.

_**Je te hais. Je t'aime. Je te veux.**_

Tu le sais. Et tu profites de cette explosion de sentiments pour m'imposer ton étreinte.

Nous ne serons jamais un couple. Rien qu'a l'idée de te voir, j'en ai des nausées...

Mais je ne désire que tes bras.

Alors je refoule mon envie de vomir et je cède -une fois de plus- face à la tentation.

**  
~Au court de toutes ces nuits après cela, mon amour n'a fait que grandir...~**

Au début... J'étais dans un état second. Je ne contrôlais pas mes actes.

Ton regard bordeaux m'aurait-il ensorcelé ?

Avec toi... Tout est possible.

Je me sens bien à tes côtés... Mais... Je suis souillé de par tes pensées.

**  
~Dans l'océan infini, j'en ai même oublié de respirer~**

Tu ne m'a jamais aimé. Je le sais.

Je ne suis qu'un objet dans ta vie. Je ne vaux même pas plus qu'un vibro-masseur.

Qu'est-ce qu'aimer ? Sans doute pas grand-chose... Mais cela fait tant souffrir...

**Je te hais**. J'ai envie de te tuer.

Si je le pouvais... Je te tailladerais violement la peau avec un couteau.

Mais tu n'as que faire de mes envies.

**~Avant de faire naufrage dans mon ivresse, j'ai laissé derrière moi une brûlure ardente~**

Tu me le pairas. Plus jamais je ne succomberai face à ton corps. Plus jamais. Tu n'auras plus rien de moi. Je ne suis pas un chien.

Je me vengerais.

**Je te hais. **

Je te detèste plus que tout mais... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi et au sourire conquérant que tu affiches lorsque tu me domine sur ton lit aux draps maculés de sang.

Je te hais à cause de cet amour que je te porte.

Tu le sais... _Connard._

**~Et avant ta retraite laisse-moi dire que je hais tes baisers vaniteux~**

Je hais toutes ces sois-disants marques d'affections que tu me portes... Mais, à cause des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, je n'arrive pas à te repousser.

Je ne sais même pas si je le désire réellement.

Je... _J'ai envie de toi._

**~Ne me laisse donc pas seul, arrête ça et dépêche-toi de m'imbiber de tes couleurs~**

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Je veux être dans tes bras. Je veux que tu m'offres ces plaisirs teintés de souffrance.

Où sont ces lèvres qui s'apposent aux miennes en faisant frémir mon coeur ?  
Où sont ces crocs qui s'abreuvent de mon sang ?  
Où sont ces mots, qui me retiennent près de toi même si je sais qu'ils sont faux ?

**~Après tout le temps passé dans cette chambre, plus aucun mot ne peut me tromper~**

Tu ment. Tu m'as tellement abreuvé de promesses que je ne te crois plus.

**Je te hais.** Je te tuerais.

Je ne veux que ton ombre près de moi... Même si je sais que je ne suis absolument rien pour toi.

**~Je perds à jamais dans mon sommeil à travers tes étreintes fictives !~**

Tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu m'aimes. Moi... Je crois bien l'avoir murmuré dans un râle de cette douleur que tu me donnes.

Et quand je te pose la moindre question, tu souris cruellement, laissant entrevoir tes canines, avant de me plaquer contre un mur pour mieux m'étreindre.

**  
~Seulement la lune hésite à mentir tandis mes yeux questionnent ton sourire~**

L'astre lunaire... Seul témoin de nos ébats sulfureux...

Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le sais pertinemment... Et je te hais. Je te hais plus que tout...

Et je ne veux que toi.

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'embrasser avant de me contraindre, une fois de plus, à cet impardonnable acte ?

J'ai besoin de toi... Ne me fais pas attendre.

**~Et voilà que la lumière obscure que tu projettes atteint les cieux~**

Touche-moi. Caresse-moi. Embrasse-moi. Viole ma plus profonde intimité.

Fais de moi ton esclave, je suis à ta merci.

Je ne veux que toi... Alors que toi... Tu n'as affaire à moi que pour calmer ton désir et tes pulsions.

Et quand viendra le moment prochain... Où nous ne ferons plus qu'un... Encore et encore...

J'ai beau dire te haïr, j'ai beau vouloir te tuer... J'en suis incapable.

Quand tu es devant moi, j'oublie mon ressentiment.

_ Je ne pense plus à rien._

**~Et ma lucidité ne m'est désormais plus nécessaire au creux de tes bras~**

Je me laisse aller avec toi. Pendant l'acte nous n'échangeons que peu de mots. Le strict minimum.

Que pouvons-nous dire ? Tu es trop supérieur à moi pour m'adresser la parole. Et moi... Je suis trop occupé à comptempler ton coeur nu pour penser parler.

Avec nous... Il y aura toujours une prochaine fois... Parce que tu n'arrives pas à canaliser tes envies.

Tu es l'objet de toutes mes envies... Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un esclave.

**  
~Mes yeux humides se ferment doucement sans essayer même de résister~**

Je ne peux rien contre toi. Tu es trop fort et puis... Je ne veux pas te repousser.

Prends-moi. Mon corps, comme mon âme, est à ton entière disposition.

Tu sais que je ne dirais rien sur ce qui se passe entre nous.

Je serais un bon chien. Je me contenterais de te laisser jouer avec moi. Je me plierais à tes volontés.

Je ne peux rien face à toi... Et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas envie de te résister.

**~Mais la distance entre cet amour et moi reste pour l'instant inchangée~**

Tu ne m'aimeras jamais... Et je n'assumerais jamais les sentiments que je te porte.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Je ne veux que voir nos corps se heurter encore... Et encore...

Après tout... Je te hais, non ? Tout comme tu me méprises moi.

Je ne suis qu'une vague souillure. Condanmé à être aux mains d'un être comme toi...

J'aimerais t'arracher ton coeur... Est-ce qu'il bat dans ta pâle poitrine ? As-tu un coeur ?  
Si oui... Est-il en pierre ou en glace ?

**  
~Si cela était possible, je voudrais que tu m'embrasses quand la fin viendra~**

Je demande trop. Tu ne feras rien pour moi. Je ne suis là que pour te satisfaire. C'est mon rôle.

Sur l'échéquier, je suis un pion déjà dévoré par le Roi Noir.

Je ne suis... Qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres... Chacun sa place.

**~Mon rêve ne deviendra pas réalité ce soir mais demain apporte un nouveau jour~**

Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu finira par m'aimer ?

Non... Impossible... Les monstres n'aiment pas.

**Je te hais.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. **

Le chien s'est attaché à son maître. Mais je n'étais pas sensé t'aimer... Sauf si tu désirais me faire souffrir de cette façon...

**Salaud.**

**~Avec ta douceur, ta chaleur et tes baisers infortunés...~**

Je te veux. J'ai un réel besoin de toi. Pourquoi n'apprécies-tu que mon corps ? Je pourrais te montrer toutes les facettes de ma personalité...

Pourquoi notre relation n'est-elle pas normale ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu vives avec ce sentiment dominateur ?

Parce notre relation n'a rien de "normale". Nous nous haïssons plus que tout et... Je... J'ai commis l'erreur, l'imprudence de céder face à tes yeux si purs...

Non. Tes yeux ne sont pas purs.

Ta personne entière est vouée à être souillure... _Tout comme moi._

**~Inonde-moi de couleur comme si c'était la dernière fois que la lune brillera sur nous~**

J'ai tant envie de toi... Pourquoi ma volonté ne compte t-elle pas ? Parce que tu es le plus fort dans notre couple.

Si on peut nous apeller "couple".

Mes yeux clignent douceument.

Je te hais. Je t'aime. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais... Me haïs-tu pour autant ?

Nous ne sommes que deux corps luttant. Deux corps avec une force inégale, puisque que tu as tout contrôle sur mes pensées.

Si seulement tu pouvais me voir autrement...

Certaines choses n'arriveront jamais. Celle-ci en fait partie.

Alors... J'aime sans retour un être qui ne me considère comme rien.

_Je ne fais pas attention aux gouttes de mon sang qui commencent à perler avant de dévaler le long de ma main. Une tâche en forme de fleur se forme sur le sol.  
_  
Je serre les dents sous la douleur.

_Ma main intacte lâche le couteau souillé de mon impure substance vitale._

**Je te hais... Je t'aime ?**

**Qui sommes-nous ?**

Un supérieur. Un conquérant.

Un faible, trop lâche pour affronter la réalité.

Je préfère me voiler la face.

Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais de réel amour entre nous deux.

_Mon sang coule à flot. Je ne veux plus vivre sur la même terre que toi._

L'un de nous est de trop.

Je suis trop minable pour porter la main sur toi.

Alors... Je préfère partir, cela vaut mieux pour tous.

_**Je ferme mes yeux une dernière fois...**_

... Sur un monde souillé par mes actes pourtant inneffaçables.

_**

* * *

**_

_Fin._

_J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu... Je l'ai écrite dans la soirée... Sur un coup de tête._

_Est-ce que quelqu'un l'à lue en entier ? Qui sait..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, si une seule personne lit ces lignes c'est déjà bien._

_Une Reviews s'il vous plait ?_

_En espérant vous revoir que ce soit dans mes fics guimauve ou pas...  
_

_Sur ce,_

_C'était la bicolre Jolly-Roger-77 !  
_


End file.
